


Night Shift

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AU (complete), Community: au_bingo, Gen, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least <i>this</i> time he's taking the <i>put your hands against the wall and</i> don't move order seriously.  Well.  More seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) prompt: police

        "Firecrackers, Lea?" Ven asks softly, not quite giving in to the urge to hit his head into the wall.

        "Hey, I _like_ firecrackers," says Lea, grinning over his shoulder at him. At least _this_ time he's taking the _put your hands against the wall and_ don't move order seriously. Well. More seriously. Ven's not entirely sure that Lea is _ever_ serious about _anything_.

        "They're _illegal_ , you know that. You're going to hurt yourself." Home made explosives are always so very dangerous, after all, even _if_ Lea plays with them enough he likely has the skills of a professional.

        "Nah," says Lea, all brazen confidence. Ven can admit he likes that about him, even it it _does_ frustrate him at times. "Anyway, if I stopped I'd miss getting into positions like _this_." His voice is a dark purr, and he pushes back into Ven's hands on his body.

        Ven doesn't react, doesn't blush. Doesn't let himself be anything other than _professional, I am a professional_. No matter how tempting.

        "You'll stop if I get Terra to do this?" he asks, instead, calmly, and if it's not the detached uncaring mask he really _should_ be able to use by now, well... Ven can't do that for _anyone_ , Lea isn't an exception to that.

        "But you like me better than Isa," Lea points out, grinning at him over his shoulder again.

         _Yes_ , Ven doesn't say. That shouldn't affect his actions at all. Doesn't, really, or at least no more than is possible. (He'll never ask Terra to do this, though, even if it continues into perpetuity, which he sincerely hopes it doesn't, for Lea and Isa's sake if nothing else. Even if Ven were completely neutral... Lea _annoys_ Terra, and Ven doesn't like Terra being annoyed if he doesn't have to be.)

        In any case, they're done here. He steps back, shakes his head at Terra's questioning glance. Nothing. Gotta give Lea and Isa some credit - even when they _know_ they must have more fireworks on them he and Terra can _never find them_.

        "Right," says Terra, taking out his notebook and _scowling_ at the two of them. Terra does the serious cop face much better than Ven thinks he ever will. "Gonna need your names and addresses, gentlemen."

        "Aw, what," says Lea, taking his hands off the wall and turning around. "You know who we are, man!"

        " _Names_ and _addresses_ , gentlemen," says Terra, completely and utterly serious.

        Lea looks like he's going to argue, and well. Ven knows it'll just get him into more trouble, but he can't say anything, not really. He's _working_.

        Luckily, Lea has Isa. It's probably the reason he's never actually made it to lockup, or at least Ven's pretty sure it is.

        "Lea," says Isa, in a warning tone. That's all, but Lea calms back down instantly, though he doesn't look _happy_.

        Terra takes down their names and addresses with complete seriousness, even though they _all_ know them well enough Ven's pretty sure he could write them out in his sleep. But procedure is procedure, and Terra likes making them squirm a little for _wasting their time_. Again.

        "Bye, Ven," says Lea, walking backwards so he can wave at them as he and Isa leave. "Sorry!" he adds, at Terra's glare, "I mean _Constable Ventus_."

        "Nothing but trouble, those two," mutters Terra, as they go back to their patrol.

        "Mmm," Ven agrees. Trouble, yeah, but... he still kind of likes them. Make night shift - well, it's never fun. But at least not entirely depressing. And it's always nice to see they're doing well.

        Which maybe isn't an entirely professional thing to think, but as long as Ven _acts_ professionally he's pretty sure it'll be okay.


End file.
